


Orgullo, Cas & Prejuicio

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, Coda, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Fluff, Girls talk, Jody meets Cas on the road and take him home, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Pride and Prejudice References, Soft Cas, what's next
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Después de la ruptura de Dean y Cas, Jody y las chicas tienen un trabajo muy importante al intentar animar a Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hellers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514303
Kudos: 15





	Orgullo, Cas & Prejuicio

El clima de diciembre siempre pone a Jody de un humor extraño. Sus bufandas siempre le pican el cuello y el dolor de manos debido a la calefacción insuficiente de su auto no la deja vivir tranquila. El frío es cada vez más frío cada año.

Ahora muchas cosas le pican, y ciertamente la radio que frecuenta no la está acompañando de ninguna manera interesante en su camino por comida. Ha dejado a las niñas haciendo galletas en casa mientras la esperan por crema batida que se había agotado en su alacena, obligando a Jody a partir a la tienda más cercana. Así que cuando llega a la tienda y baja de su auto, la brisa helada se come su nariz.

Le toma menos de 5 minutos tomar lo que necesita, pagar y volver a su auto; sin embargo, algo le llama la atención.

El poste detrás de su carro tiene un bulto a su piso, algo que parece una bolsa dejada a la intemperie en espera de que alguien la recoja. Aunque se tratase, en realidad, de una persona, y Jody cree saber de quien se trata al dar una mirada más cercana.

“¿Cas? ¿Eres tú?”

El bulto alza su cabeza, la mueve un poco y achica sus ojos como si se tratase de un gato confundido que no puede ver muy de cerca a su presa. Al reconocerla, termina con una muy imperceptible sonrisa.

“Oh… Hola”

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tirado?” exclama casi a gritos, dejando en el suelo la bolsa de sus compras y dirigiendo toda su fuerza a levantar al ángel del frío suelo. Parece que ha estado allí sentado por mucho tiempo, porque cuando lo mueve deja una notable silueta en el piso, a diferencia de su alrededor, que está cubierto de nieve. 

“Intentaba observar a las abejas” responde inexpresivo.

“Oh, cariño. Las abejas no salen en invierno”.

Cas vuelve a ofrecerle su mirada de no saber nada, y Jody sonríe con ello. Lo sacude como a niño pequeño de la nieve en su gabardina y decide sacarse la bufanda que menos le pica del cuello para ponerla alrededor del de Cas. 

“¿Quieres que te dé un atajo al bunker con los chicos?”

El ángel observa a Jody.

“Creo que a Dean no le gustaría eso”

“Oh…”

Y entonces Jody entendió todo.

* * *

Camino de vuelta a casa y con las niñas, Jody logra que Cas hable de poco a poco la situación que la tenía tan intrigada. Hacer que Castiel hablase era como meter tu mano para atrapar la última aceituna del tarro y no quedar atorado en el intento. Jody nunca a tenido una idea clara de quién era en realidad aquel ángel que pisaba los talones de los Winchesters, así que todo esto era una revelación.

Cas es de todo menos la máquina de matar de Dios que Jody había creído que era, y Dean, por otra parte, se había convertido en un perfecto payaso.

“Cas” dice Alex, sosteniendo la mano del ángel dentro del círculo de ayuda que habían formado en la alfombra del salón a un lado de la chimenea. “Los cazadores son así de complicados y egoístas. Dean, sobre todo, es una cabeza hueca que no mide sus palabras”.

“Si” agrega Claire, sentada en el sofá arriba, peinando el cabello húmedo de Cas después del baño que le obligaron a tomar. “Tiene una cloaca por cerebro”.

“Dudo que tenga uno” agrega entre risas Patience, y Claire le siguió la corriente.

“Es cierto” acota aún con el peine en las hebras del ángel. “Si abres el maletero del Impala, hallarás balas contra brujas, aceite sagrado, mecheros para quemar cuerpos de fantasmas, y  _ oop _ , el cerebro de Dean Winchester”.

Y todas ríen al unísono.

Pero Cas no lo hace y Alex sostiene un poco más fuerte su mano.

“¿Saben a qué me recuerda?” comenta Patience después de un pequeño silencio. “Esa película que me tenía tan enojada, ¿recuerdas Claire? ¿El tipejo todo terco, que rogaba a gritos que le pegasen en la cara cada que abría la boca?”

“¿El Señor Darcy? ¡No vas en serio!”

“Claro que sí” refuta, poniéndose en pie para atacar el mueble de cosas que tenía en el salón, volviendo pronto con un CD en manos. “Mira su cara, ruega porque le bajen los humos”

“¿Tú que dices Cas? ¿Tomarías té con el señor Darcy?”

Cas toma en sus manos la portada de la película y observa al hombre de mirada inexpresiva en el papel. Lucía triste, y fuera de sí. A Cas le gustaría escucharlo, saber qué le hizo la mujer de mirada altiva a su lado para que lo hiciese sentir así.

“Solo si él me lo pide” contesta y las chicas vuelven a reír a carcajadas.

“No creo que eso pase muy pronto. El señor Darcy es un hombre orgulloso y cerrado, nunca aceptará nada a primera vista y no parece que exista cosa alguna que logre satisfacerle nunca” agrega Alex.

“Todo un galán” dice sarcástica Patience.

Cas continúa observando la portada. Nunca había escuchado de esa película en su vida, ni tampoco de nada que tuviese que ver con ella, pero con sólo ver las imágenes del otro lado sabe que el tal señor Darcy y la chica de la portada, terminan juntos.

“Si el señor Darcy es tan malo… ¿por qué termina con ella?” pregunta Cas en tono inocente.

Alex, Patience y Claire se miran rápidamente, como si se comunicaran telepáticamente para ponerse de acuerdo en qué decir. Es Alex quien responde su pregunta.

“Porque Liz, la chica, también tiene sus defectos. Y ambos logran superarlos, rompiendo la barrera de prejuicio y orgullo que había entre ellos”.

“¿Entonces Darcy no era tan malo al final?”

“No” responde Claire, quien no puede evitar sonreír ante ello. “No lo era en lo absoluto”.

Cas finalmente suelta una pequeña carcajada al pensar en eso, y les propone ver la película en el salón justamente cuando Jody se les une con una bandeja de galletas listas para su deleite.

Quizá Dean era como el señor Darcy, terco, miserable y triste. Creyendo que lo entiende todo, aferrándose a sus propias conclusiones y cerrándose a nuevas experiencias mientras se reprime, necesitando una gran lección para entender todo lo malo que había hecho.

Cas sabe que Dean es el último hombre en el mundo con el que quisiera casarse, y está dispuesto a empaparse bajo la lluvia para ir y gritárselo. 

Pero también sabe que, a pesar de sus bajones, malas actitudes y palabras crueles, Dean no es malo.  _ No lo es en lo absoluto. _

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba un poco de dulzura después del tremendo golpe al suelo que nos dio ese capítulo.  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo <3


End file.
